


Magic Love Child

by madmanslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Gen, Harry is definitely not a Ravenclaw, Lily and James weren't perfect, M/M, Minor Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Neville is a secret badass, POV Male Character, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmanslash/pseuds/madmanslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is born from the idea that perhaps Lily and Snape had been a little (a lot) closer than we were led to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Love Child

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to give too much away cause I'm looking forward to the reveal-ish, though I'm not going to hide the surprise to much. Hope you enjoy :)

_I could hear the heavy clacks of heels hitting the cold, wooden floorboards, occasionally accompanied with a reluctant squeal of the floorboards that creaked. Wincing, I wrung my small, skinny hands. She would be here any second, the clacks were getting louder every second._

 

_I knew I was in trouble-- big trouble-- but I hadn’t meant for it to happen. Actually, I still wasn’t sure of exactly what had happened. The whole thing was kind of a blur of things I couldn’t quite make sense of. I had been in the play yard by myself, as other kids thought I was strange and tended to keep their distance. I didn’t blame them much, I thought I was strange too. Suddenly I had heard yelling and a sharp pain and looked down to see a soccer ball in my lap. When I had looked up, one of the other boys was laughing, smirking, pointing his chubby little finger at me… and then he wasn’t. In the blink of an eye, he was on his back, the soccer ball beside him now. His nose was bleeding and bruised and instead of laughing and smirking, he cried and frowned. Which was odd, I didn’t throw the ball or, at least I didn’t remember throwing it._

 

_So here I was, confused and in for a wallop of trouble._

 

_The sharp clacks stopping at my doorway, my attention snapped up. However, I wasn’t met with the woman I expected.  Instead of the angry person of my foster mother, a woman I had never seen before stood in the doorway. She didn’t look angry or cross, which left me even more confused. Wasn’t I in trouble? Sure, I didn’t exactly know what I had done, but it definitely wasn’t anything good._

 

_“Hello, Tobias,” Something was off about her voice, not in the tone or in the meaning of her words, but as if she hadn’t been here all her life._

 

_“Where is Misses Davies, aren’t I in trouble?” She gave me a soft smile and walked into the room. It was then that I noticed something about her clothes. Just like her voice, there was something off about them. At first glance they looked rather normal, but upon closer inspection, there were small little details that I had never seen on clothing before._

 

_“No, no, you aren’t in trouble. Although, what you did to that boy will not be tolerable at Hogwarts.”_

 

_“I didn’t mean to! I-I didn’t even know I did it, I don’t even remember-- wait, Hogwarts, what’s that?”_

 

 _“That, is why I am here. From now on, you’ll be living and learning wizardry at Hogwarts.” Her words had a tone of finality that stunned me. How could anyone speak of_ wizardry _so seriously? Wizardry wasn’t real...was it? There couldn’t be a school for it...could there? It would explain quite a bit. What had happened with the boy and why I didn’t remember ever throwing that ball and other things that I had written off as coincidences before this._

 

_The woman sat there patiently in silence as my thoughts started to connect. I looked back up at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping._

 

_“Are you saying that...that I am a wizard? That I can do magic?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I stirred awake, the bright rays of warmth flittering across my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and pulled the soft comforter over my head, trying to force those few extra minutes of sleep. The bed was soaked in a comfortable warmth, wrapping my body in a sleepy haze. My body started to relax, drifting back to sleep.

 

" _Dong! Dong! DON-"_

 

"Ughhh!" Giving up on sleep as the loud bells from the school clock shook any bit of grogginess from me, I threw off the covers and sat up. I squinted against the light and counted the bells as they continued. Five... six... seven...seven.

 

"Seven O'clock? Who in their right mind took off the silencing charm at seven o'clock?! I mean school doesn't even start until tomor-wait..." I pursed my lips as my thoughts started to collect, slow from the early hour. Then it clicked. "Everyone will be here tonight!"I grinned widely and sprung out of bed, stumbling to my drawers. I flung clothes out of my way, throwing on a sweater and jeans and made sure to tuck my wand into the side of my sock as I shoved on a pair and some shoes.

 

As I raced down to the halls, the Gryffindor rooms were all empty, but as soon as I burst out of the portal, I was hit by the bustling traffic of a school getting ready. Teachers rushed back and forth, up and down the stairs, the castle ghosts chattered excitedly as they flew about, the paintings were just as loud, and there were a few house elves rushing with cookware and food. I dodged around everyone, smiling and giving good mornings.

 

I was excited for all of my friends to come back, being almost by myself for two months was starting to wear on me. Sure, there were a few others that stayed over summer and all of the staff, but over such a large school, it seemed too empty. I would miss not having to push past crowds and the nice silence, but I missed my friends much more.

 

My stomach gurgled grumpily, shaking me from my thoughts. I placed a hand on it and rubbed, deciding the best way to start a day as busy as this one would be, was with a good breakfast. With the kitchen in mind, I hopped down the stairs.

 

The kitchen was just as, if not more chaotic than the rest of the castle. As soon as I entered, I was hit with the heated air that carried all of the smells of the delicious foods that were being prepared. Many house elves were crammed inside, most on stools by the stoves, almost comical in comparison to the size of the pots and pans they were cooking in. Others were doing preparations, cutting and mixing, sitting at a more suitably sized table. When I had first discovered the kitchen, it had made me wonder why the thought that there was one had never occurred to me before. After all, at the welcome feast, all of that food had been there. Sure, it had ‘magically’ appeared, but it had to have come from somewhere.

 

I spotted a platter sitting on the counter nearest me, pile high with slices of freshly made pumpkin bread. My stomach growled as a reminder at the sight of such deliciousness. Licking my lips, I reached to grab a piece.

 

“Ow!” I retracted my hand quickly, rubbing it and frowning. Looking back to the spoon that had so meanly smacked my hand away from the platter, I followed it to the frumpy little house elf that held it.

 

“Gerda suggests you keep your hands off,” The deep raspy, chain-smoker voice grated on my ears. I should have known, it was always the same one. Gerda was a grumpy thing, always grumbling and glaring. When I had first met her, it was when she caught me in the third night of summer break, the hour early and my hand in the cookie jar. Literally, I had been searching for a late night snack and had found some cookies to settle my appetite. She had quickly chased me out of the kitchen, wielding a frying pan, not before I grabbed a few more cookies though. Ever since then, she kept a close eye on me, making sure that I didn’t get the opportunity for any more late night snacks.

 

“Well, _Tobias_ , is hungry,” As if to prove my point, my stomach growled yet again.

 

“Then you will eat other things than that meant for the feast.”

 

“Fine, fine.” I grumbled, rolling my eyes and walking away. I would be making sure to get some of that pumpkin bread later.

 

 

 

 

Once I had gotten some breakfast and my stomach was satisfyingly full, I set out for something to do until that night.

 

Figuring helping some of my favorite teachers prepare would be an enjoyable past time, I skipped off to the classrooms. The first classroom I passed that I decided to stop at was the Charms room. The doors were wide open, revealing Professor Flitwick standing precariously on a tall stack of books. He was slowly organizing various other books onto the shelves, using his wand, while a few decorations hovered around the room.

 

“Good morning professor!” My voice broke through the silence of the room, startling Professor Flitwick.

 

“Woa-oh!” He stumbled a bit on the impossibly high stack of books before, thankfully, he regained his balance and looked over to me. “Oh, hello there Evans! What are you doing here, anything I can help you with?”

 

“I just came to see if you needed any last minute help before the welcoming ceremony tonight?”

 

“Hmmmm, I haven’t much to do. Thank you for the offer though, Evans. Perhaps try McGonagall?”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow for first day of class!” I waved a goodbye to him as I walked out of the room and ventured down the hallway to go to McGonagall’s classroom.

 

The hallways by the classrooms were a bit less busy than the stairways had been. There was only the occasional professor waltzing quickly along, often carrying various items as well as having several trailing in the air after them.

 

Upon arriving in McGonagall’s classroom, I was rather disappointed, but not entirely surprised to see she was absent from it. After all, she was one of the people that helped in the major preparations for the welcoming ceremony as well as having a major part in it. Even though the Sorting Hat did the actual sorting, I’m sure there was many other preparations for sorting the first years. I myself had been rather glad last year when I had found McGonagall was going to be sorting me. Since she had been the one to… _invite_ me to Hogwarts, it was nice to start the year with a friendly face.

 

Not that I had a hard time making friends, per say. No, that had been much easier than anticipated. As soon as I had been sorted and sat down at my appointed table, welcomed by a rather intimidating amount of applause, I had been swooped up by the Weasley twins. Fred and George were a rambunctious pair, only a year older than myself, but getting into no small amount of mischief. Throughout my first year I grew close to them, loving the fun in their many pranks and their never-ending joy. I made a few other friends as well, in my own year, but none that I hung out with quite as much as Fred and George. We had all been sad to make the departure from each other at the beginning of summer, but now the time for the new school year had come and I was bubbling over with excitement at getting to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I've started writing the next chapter already and have most of the future ones planned out.


End file.
